


Unhappenings #Q

by Kalloway



Series: Unhappenings [23]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 01:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Winry knew that Sheska was still watching her over the top of her book, pretending she wasn't watching Winry just as Winry kept pretending that she wasn't watching the phone, waiting for a call that would likely never come.





	Unhappenings #Q

**Author's Note:**

> "The 'Unhappenings' series is roughly based on a series of prompts yoinked from a FMA prompt generator. They're often far to the left of canon and completely unrelated - most of the time."
> 
> March 4, 2006.

Winry knew that Sheska was still watching her over the top of her book, pretending she wasn't watching Winry just as Winry kept pretending that she wasn't watching the phone, waiting for a call that would likely never come.

"Winry," Sheska said, not so much asking for Winry's attention as nervously demanding it, asking for something that she likely thought she had no right to ask. For as much as Sheska knew and didn't know, she still seemed to feel it wasn't her place even though they had all become so close.

"I know, Sheska," Winry replied, sighing as she shifted on the sofa to lay on the two cushions not occupied by Sheska, her head resting on her arms but one hand trailing above her head to fall against Sheska's leg. "I can't help it though. You understand, don't you?"

"Not exactly," Sheska said, turning her book so that she could set it down on her lap with the pages still spread to where she'd been reading. For once she was reading fiction, a rarity when she was also employed to get through scores of other texts for the new military. But sometimes a love story was a nice change of pace, even if it wasn't the happiest one she could imagine.

"Yeah, I guess it isn't really normal, what happened," Winry commented, shifting a bit but being sure to keep contact with Sheska.

"It's not that," Sheska said quickly, reaching down to put one of her hands over Winry's. "I mean, I understand loss but Ed was your..."

"Brother," Winry finished, thankful for the heat of Sheska's hand over hers. "I know. And I know that I really can't help him from here. I'm stuck waiting, again."

"And what will you do if he does call?" Sheska asked, reaching to pick up her book again to see if she could keep reading without having to let go of Winry.

"See if I can jam a wrench through the phone line!"


End file.
